Adieu
by Faerie714
Summary: Depuis toujours, je suis souriant, énergique et amusant. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus. Je n'ai le goût que de ne rien faire. Rester coucher à attendre la mort me semble la seule solution.


**Voici un petit Os que j'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle As Long As You Love Me de Justin Bieber. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de lui, mais j'aime bien quelques-une de ses chansons et elles m'aident à écrire! Donc bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

Depuis toujours, je suis souriant, énergique et amusant. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus. Je n'ai le goût que de ne rien faire. Rester coucher à attendre la mort. Plusieurs l'on remarqué. Ils me questionnent, me demandent ce qui ne va pas. Je leurs répond la vérité: Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je crois. Mais avec le temps, ils s'inquiètent de plus en plus, je l'ai remarqué. Ils m'observent, croyant que je vais faire quelque chose d'impardonnable. Ils essayent de me faire rire, ou juste de me faire sourire. Ils n'ont pas réussis. Je ne suis n'y suicidaire, ni déprimé. Je ne sais juste plus qui je suis, qui j'étais. Parfois, c'est vrai, l'idée du suicide me passe par la tête, mais repart aussitôt. Je ne vais pas m'enlever la vie, je ne crois pas. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Je reste toute la journée dans mon lit, dans le noir. Je ne mange plus. Ils n'osent pas m'envoyer chez un de ces soit dis-en psychologues. Pourtant, ils devraient. Ils devraient, pour m'aider. Mais ils croient que tout ceci n'est qu'un dur moment que je passe. Ils ont tord, je sais que quelque chose cloche, je sais ce que c'est, mais je n'ose me l'avouer. Je ne sais plus. Je pense à pleins de chose, mais tout reste flou dans mon esprit.

Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je ne peux pas.

J'essaye de me convaincre, mais mes arguments sont faibles et je ne les défend pas. Je n'ai pas le goût d'argumenter avec moi même. Je veux seulement être seul, dans le noir et dans le silence.

Je m'endors. Profondément. Et je crois que je ne me réveillerai plus. Ce n'est qu'une impression, mais elle est forte.

Je me réveilla. Je n'étais pas mort. Je réalisa que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre, mais dans celle d'un hôpital. L'infirmière remarqua que j'étais réveiller et vint me dire pourquoi j'étais ici. Je m'étais tout bonnement évanouis parce que j'étais déshydraté et sous-alimenté et que si mon père ne m'aurais pas retrouver, je serais peut-être mort. Elle me dit aussi qu'un psychologue allait venir me voir pour parler.

Ils avaient enfin fait quelque chose pour m'aider.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me tourna sur le coté, lui faisant dos et je me rendormis.

Je rêva que c'était l'été. J'étais assis dans un pommier et j'écrivais quelque chose dans un journal. Je vis une ombre que je reconnu entre mille. Le propriétaire ce cette ombre m'enlaça tendrement par l'arrière et enfouis son visage dans mon cou. Je me réveilla en sursaut.

La psy était assise, à me regarder. Elle me salua et me posa quelques questions. Je ne répondis à aucune. Elle repartis en me disant qu'elle reviendrait dans deux jours.

Mon père vint lui aussi me voir. Je ne lui dis que c'est quelques mots avant de retourné dans mon mutisme: Apporte moi un journal vierge et un crayon. Il revint avec ce que je lui avait demander en début d'après midi. J'attendis qu'il parte pour commencer à écrire.

J'écris tout ce que je pouvais. Tout ce que j'avais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, repoussé de ma vie.

Quand la psy revint et qu'elle me posa pleins de questions, je lui donna mon journal. Je lui dit de le lire. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

_J'ai vu dans un de mes rêves, que j'écrivais dans un journal. J'ai donc décidé de faire pareil et de vous dire ce qui ne va pas. Mais pour cela, vous devez tout savoir. Vous allez probablement me prendre pour un fou, mais après tout, je ne suis pas vraiment dans une situation qui permettrais de dire le contraire. Donc, voici mon histoire, celle qui m'a, sans que je ne le sache, détruit petit à petit._

_Tout a commencer quand mon père a reçu un appel de la police disant qu'ils avaient retrouver la moitié du corps d'une jeune femme. Comme je ne savais pas les conséquences futur de ce que j'allais faire, j'allai chez Scott, mon meilleur ami, et lui demanda s'il voulait venir avec moi dans les bois pour retrouver le corps. Il accepta. Nous étions dans les bois quand mon père me vis. Scott s'était caché à temps. Je repartis donc avec mon père, laissant Scott seul dans la forêt. Le lendemain, il me dit qu'il s'était fait attaqué par un bête sauvage. Il s'était fait morde sur les côtes. Par la suite, il me révéla qu'il sentait et entendait des choses qu'il n'était pas supposer entendre et sentir. Je découvris quelques jours plus tard, que la bête qui l'avait mordu était un loup-garou et Scott était devenu comme lui. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, il est complètement timbré ce gars! J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai. J'aimerais me réveiller et que tout soit un rêve. Mais tout est réel, puisque j'ai connu plusieurs loup-garous durant un moment. Maintenant, vous vous dites; durant un moment? Et bien oui, celui qui a mordu Scott est mort. Et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il y en a aussi un autre, mais je ne le reverrais plus jamais, puisqu'il se nomme Derek Hale. Vous le connaissez sûrement, mon père la soupçonné d'être l'auteur des nombreux meurtres. Mais je m'égare. Comme je disais plus haut, Scott est devenu un loup-garou. En tant que meilleur ami, je l'aidais durant les pleines lunes, quand il avait de la difficulté à ce contrôler, bref, tout les jours. Puis, on a rencontré Derek Hale, un loup-garou de naissance. Il aidait Scott à se contrôler en échange qu'il l'aide à retrouver l'Alpha (celui qui à mordu Scott), puisque c'était lui qui tuait. Derek voulait l'arrêter puisqu'il avait tué sa soeur, Laura Hale (celle qui a été coupé en deux)._

_J'allais souvent chez Derek. Je faisais des recherches et je lui donnais mes hypothèses et mes indices. J'aimais beaucoup y aller. Je pouvais oublier mon père. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais depuis la mort de ma mère, il est différent. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il est différent. Mais un jour, nous étions sur le point de trouver quelque chose d'important quand mon père débarqua avec un mandat d'arrestation sur Derek. Il entra dans la maison et nous vis, un à coté de l'autre, en train de faire des recherches et de rire. Depuis ce jour, je ne peux sortir de chez moi que pour aller à l'école. Et sa fait plus de 4 mois que c'est arrivé. Derek est une personne incomprise qu'il faut découvrir. Il était devenu mon ami. Mais quand j'ai arrêté de lui parler, de répondre à ses appels et à ses textos, il est parti. J'ai demandé à Scott de le chercher. Mais il n'a pas réussit. Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu de Derek ont été i mois. Je voulais lui dire pourquoi je ne lui parlais plus, mais mon père me surveillait. Surveillait mes appels, mes textos, tout. J'ai essayer de lui dire que ce n'était pas un tueur fou dangereux, mais comment voulez vous dire sa quand cette personne est une personne sur-protectrice et que c'est le shérif? Comme vouliez vous que je lui dise que Derek est un homme sympathique, gentil, attentionné et que son air de dur n'est qu'une coquille pour se protégé de tout ce qu'il a vécu?_

_Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencer à vraiment mal allé. Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais énormément à Derek et que ne pas le voir me briserait petit à petit. J'ai redemandé à Scott d'essayer de le retrouver, mais il n'a que trouvé une feuille sur lequel il était inscrit : Adieu. Alors, j'ai abandonné. Et j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'il revienne. Mais il n'est pas revenu et ne reviendra peut-être jamais._

_Plus les jours passait, plus je désespérait et plus je me renfermais sur moi même. Scott s'en ait rendu compte, puis mon père et puis tout le monde. Mais la seule personne qui savait pourquoi était Scott. Il savait aussi que de tout dévoiler n'allait qu'aggraver les choses. Alors il s'est abstenu. Et je ne le remercierai jamais assez. Tout ce que je voulais était rester dans mon lit à espérer qu'il revienne._

_Puis, un jour, Scott m'a demander pourquoi le départ de Derek m'affectais autant. Et je sus, en voyant son regard, qu'il ne dirait rien à mon père, et c'est pour cela que je lui ait tout dit. Je lui ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de Derek Hale. Et que son départ me prouvais que c'était réciproque. Nous avons parlé et parlé et je me sentais un peu mieux._

_Comment pourrais-je dire à mon père, qui est en passant, homophobe, que je suis amoureux de l'homme qu'il méprise le plus?_

_Quand Scott est venu me voir, hier matin, il m'a proposé de venir vivre chez lui quand je sortirai d'ici, sachant ma situation délicate. J'ai accepté._

_Dès que je sortirai d'ici, je vais avoir une nouvelle vie. Sans mon père et probablement sans Derek._

_Je pourrai peut-être être enfin heureux. Même sans celui que j'aime._

Elle releva les yeux du cahier et me regarda longuement en silence. Je vis que ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau.

Je lui dis: Vous savez tout. Alors laisser moi tranquille maintenant.

-3 ans plus tard-

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus adressé la parole à mon père et j'attends toujours la mort, mais je continue de vivre comme je peux, sachant maintenant qu'il ne reviendra jamais, détruit par les préjugés de mon père_. _


End file.
